


The light lost but for such a nice reason

by fanboy7979



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy7979/pseuds/fanboy7979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric is saved but is harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CEDRIC COME HERE

Harry was at home doing work when he realized he hadn't had sex in 24 hours he would have to change that. Cedric come in here the young man wearing only boxers and a collar walked in "yes Mr.Potter" he asked give me a blow job" yes sir hands or mouth" " .hands I have no time for foreplay" harry said Cedric then unzipped Harry's pants with his hands and took Harry ' s cock in his mouth harry leaned back his mouth in a blissful O shape and his hands in Cedric ' s hair grabbing it ,practically riding it until he camed in Cedric ' s mouth "thank you Cedric I needed that" "your welcome sir do you need anything else" asked Cedric "how's the new slave doing" harry replied " not so good I'm not gonna lie" well we have to do something about that then Harry though" you can go" harry told Cedric "yes sir" after he left Harry went down to talk to his new slave Draco Malfoy. 

**************

"kill the spa- you know what he's quite cute"said voldemort  
As he thought about it his well toned body, nice ass ,piercing gray eyes ,and full bitable pink lips he could imagine wrapped around his cock" just stun him" and that's what Peter did


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this happen

"Harry"said Voldemort" I have an idea" "please let me and Cedric go "Harry begged " but it's such a good idea I want you to be my eyes and ears for the light"  
Wh-h - y would I do that "asked Harry " oh Harry it's not really a choice I know you have survivors guilt from your parents death" he laughed "thing is" he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Cedric's head " If you don't do it Cedric here dies" what do you say now"

Harry thought about it he wouldn't, couldn't betray his friends but he just couldn't leave Cedric to die when he could be easily saved so there and then tied to a rock after voldermort had risen he bowed his head and he said" yes" the world seemed to get a bit darker 

Voldemort gave Harry a wand and told him to duel but in a surprising twist Dumbldore later called said happened when two brother wands meet Harry survived "The deal still stands Potter I'll find you yelled Voldemort before disappearing 

"he's back"- said Harry  
"he back and he he has Cedric "  
"what" said Dumbldore

 

******************  
"Draco" Harry said Draco was chained on his back his hands and legs tied together the chain was too short to too lay so he keeled his ass in the air and a ball gag in his mouth while on a table the room was cold so his nipples where always hard and Harry's cum where the only heat he got. "I hear your being a bit of a problem he said untying the ball gag"  
"Harry" Draco said "yes" "f*ck you" harry took off his belt and smacked his ass count *smack* every *smack* hit harry said after his ass was red and bruised after that he entered Draco unprepared last time I checked I f*ck you


End file.
